Use Me Once, Shame On You If You Use Me Twice, Shame On Me
by Andie.harrypottergeek
Summary: to think it was worth it. Now that makes me pathetic. I'm Hermione Granger, Brightes Witch of her Age and yet I some how have managed to end up in such a screwed up situation. I have feelings for my boss. My handsome, cocky and snarky boss, who doesnt even look at me with eyes of anything but lust or love... Just great... I've got myself in a mess. AU ONE SHOT... MAYBE


Author's Note:

… So I haven't update either of my stories and I'm extremely sorry but I'm not gonna make up any excuses I've been lazy and I apologize.

This is a simple plot bunny that maybe once I type it up and share it with you guys my inspiration for my two other stories in progress will finally, once again, return to me.

So here I go, hope you enjoy.

_My Fault, It Always Is_

Hermione's POV

It's not fair, not at all.

But then again who say life had to be fair?

Many of life experiences' have proved to me just that, that life isn't fair but I can't help the fact but hope that maybe…

**Just maybe**…

There will be a** single** experience in which life can be considered fair or even something that will lead to a happy memory to look back on.

Sniffling I continued to let the tears spill out of my eyes ignoring the fact that I probably looked worse than a dementor at this very moment.

Mascara smudges all over my face, my face all blotchy and red. Obvious signs of the truth that I have done nothing but spend the past two hours crying, by now I probably resembled a leaky faucet whose leak just became a steady down pour.

Looking down at the picture in my hands I felt the sob slowly crawl its way up my throat. Knowing I wouldn't be able to hold it in, I let it out.

Knowing I had placed a silencing spell on my room I knew I have not to worry about people hearing me.

The picture showed me with what **he** described as one of my eye blindingly beautiful smiles, and seconds after **he** says something which makes me laugh in the picture with what **he** loves to describe as my chime bells laugh, pointing out obviously that my laughter is like a chime of bells.

And **him** with his dazzling smiles and grey piercing eyes. To me **he's** the definition of perfection, but he knew that already.

His arms wrapped around me as the wind blew our hair array.

The picture was taken after a business trip that took us to the Caribbean to sign off a contract for the Malfoy Corporation. But since we got back he's acted like our little fling that lasted 3 weeks meant nothing…

Absolutely nothing.

Rubbing the palms of my hands into my eyes I tried to stop the flow of tears, again…

He had a reason to act like I didn't exist at all, a good one at that.

He was getting married.

In a week to none other than Astoria Greengrass…

How pathetic of me really, thinking he could possibly like me or hell let alone fathom the idea of ever possibly dating me. I've seen Astoria in the papers a few times. A real stunner she is, with her long blonde perfect frizz-free hair and eyes the color of a deep green sea glass and hell a perfect body to top all that off.

Why would he ever glance at me out in public? When he can ogle and be with her, a beauty queen.

Looking down once more at the photo, trying desperately to not let the stabbing pain be the one to suffocate me at the moment.

_We look so happy… Why didn't I realize it was all pretend and that after we got back everything would be happily ever after for the two of us… or even the fact that I felt myself feel anything other than lust for him- No- his body. _

_Silly me._

Getting up off my bed I slipped the photo into the drawer on my night stand and walked over to my adjacent bathroom. Looking into the mirror I saw my mascara and eyeliner all over my cheeks and around my eyes, a puffy red nose and red eyes. Definitely not traits of an attractive girl, now are they?

_Bet Astoria, even looks beautiful when she cries, eh? _

Pulling my wand out of my knee high black boots I quickly wiped away any trace of my tear-fest and with a deep breath walked out of my room and into the living room where everyone was dancing and having happy fun.

Ginny had decided to throw a party in our flat inviting everyone we knew and even a few that I honestly didn't have a bloody clue where she even met, nor did I want to know.

Squeezing my way through the crowd I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a butterbeer from the counter and started drinking from it, feeling the familiar taste slide down my throat. Sighing after taking a few gulps. I made my way to my balcony where only a few people were.

Leaning on the railing I took in a deep breath of the cold winter air that currently inhabited Britain. Thinking about whether to quit my job and apply to be an Auror or keep it, filled my mind. Hoping that _**HE**_ wouldn't come into my thoughts and make my heart throb painfully… again.

Resting my arms on the railings and letting the bottle hang from my fingers over it I looked over the city lights around my apartment complex…

He once came here… To muggle London no less… Just for some paperwork but still, he was in my flat, out of his own free will.

The tears started to gather in my eyes, almost falling over the edge when suddenly I heard Ginny's boyfriend, Blaise Zabini.

Yeah, not many people believed that those two would ever get together, at first but now I guess they have all grow accustomed to it. And so have I, he honestly is a great person once you get to know him.

_Just like someone else that I know. _

Closing off my thoughts I heard Blaise say,

"Smashing party Granger, really, quite splendid. You should do this more often."

Scoffing I turned around to see none other than the Italian Casanova in a dashing black suit and a glass of firewhiskey, most likely.

He could deny it all he wants but I could see right through this one, he was completely and utterly in love with my best friend and I can honestly say that I am happy for her, cause he sure is a catch.

_Although he could do without the sarcasm at times, more like most of the time, cheeky slytherin… _

Smirking at my inner thoughts I leaned back on the railing watching as he came to do the same on my right hand side.

"Really Blaise, you of all people clearly know this was none of my doing but entirely of your beloved girlfriend, but nonetheless thanks for the gratitude… I suppose. This being my flat and all."

Laughing loudly he took a drink from his glass. How he managed todo something as simple as that in such a graceful manner simply baffled me… Probably always will.

_But you know someone else that can do just the same. _

_Yeah… sadly he's an arse that used me and that's about all there is to it..._

_Guess the gracefulness must be a Slytherin thing, not the arse part. _

"Ahh dear Hermione, you sure know how to make a guy laugh, don't ya?"

Rolling my eyes at his witty remarks I took a sip of my butterbeer, having nothing to say.

"Why a guy hasn't taken you as his own yet really puzzles me, ya know, I honestly haven't a bloody clue as to why that is."

_Maybe cause I'm just one to be used and forgotten, no one would want a bossy know-it-all._

Feeling my chest tighten again, for the billionth time today–– Actually just tonight.

I looked over at him thoughtfully to see a truly puzzled look on his face,

_He must have been serious about that…_

"Ah Blaise, who bloody knows why, bet Merlin even doesn't… Maybe, one day. You know…"

I said as lightly as possible trying to keep my calm demeanor so as he wouldn't suspect anything… That's the last thing I need. For Dra — Mr. Malfoy to find out that I told his best mate about what we did in the Caribbean's.

Blaise nodded his head slowly to my comment, swishing his drink lightly in his hand.

Ignoring his presence for a second I looked into my living room to see Ginny and Luna laughing and dancing having a good time.

_Good for them, at least they're having a good time… _

Smiling I took a sip of my drink, feeling a little bit happier than a did about half an hour ago.

—" So Granger mind if I set you up with a dear old friend of mine."

I felt my eyes widen quickly and my throat close up and from one second to the next I was chocking on my drink…

Coughing loudly I croaked out "WHAT?"

"Would you like me to help you get some" Smirking lightly at me I sent a glare his way.

"No" I said forcefully as I wiped away the butterbeer on my face and neck.

Huffing he said quickly "Oh come on, I know that you'll like him, you two have a bit in common. It's with Theodore. Theodore Nott, he's been in the States for a few years but he just moved back and he's available and you guys would be good together, Just you know think about it; Will ya?"

Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms and said,

"When in Merlin's name did you become a matchmaker mister?""

Shrugging he replied " don't know, granger, don't know. But it would be good for you. To take a break for yourself and who knows maybe you two will really hit if off. You'll have to than me then— he winked at me, causing me to laugh— Plus who knows how stressful that trip with Dray must have been for ya, he can be a real pain, why am I even stating the obvious you work with him daily, you probably know that."

_Sure… a real pain, more like a heart wrecking arse with ice water in his veins, so normal pretty much normal. _

"Yeah… Guess you're right. Fine Blaise. JUST this one time and if it goes to hell you will have hell to pay, got it?"

Smiling brightly he hugged me tightly and said "Cristal clear 'Mione, now I gotta go tell Ginny the good news."

Baffled I watched him walk away quickly… Goddamn it she was behind this as well…

Sneaky little, shaking my head I sighed and faced the view once again.

_She really needs to stop hanging out with that slytherin boyfriend of hers… but who knows maybe this will be good for me… Might help me get over sooner than later._

_Then again, keyword being:_

_Might…_

SONGS:

The Lonely — Christina Perri

Still — Daughter

BloodStream — Stateless

Might continue, might not… this was just a simple plot bunny

_*for now ;) * …_


End file.
